five_nights_at_candysfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Five Nights at Candy's
Five Nights at Candy's '(рус. 'Пять Ночей с Кэнди) '- игра для ПК в жанре "Инди-хоррор" и в стиле ''"Point and click". Выпущена 18 июля 2015 года. Создана Emil "Ace" Macko и братом. Предистория |-|Оригинал = Freddy Fazbear's New Pizzeria has closed for good. And so, another debility restaurant is going to take its place in the world of entertainment. What could go wrong? |-|Перевод = Новая пиццерия Фредди Фазбер закрылась до лучших времен. И так, ещё один ресторан собирается занять свое место в мире развлечения. Что могло пойти не так? Сюжет Сюжет основывается на том, что после разорения пиццерии из FNaF 2, бургерная-конкурент также получила меньше денег. Сюжет скорее дополняет основной, нежели создает свой. Это можно понять по заголовку газеты "Ребёнок убит на фабрике роботов", а также по газете, которую видно в офисе над часами. Второй жертвой была "Грустная" Марионетка. Самое главное, это то, что компания также имела и старые бургерные, то есть более старые здания. Инциденты Убийство на конвейере – главное убийство, произошедшее в 1964 году. Геймплей Игрок сидит в офисе, он защищается от аниматроников. Цель игры - выжить с 12 до 6 часов. В игре есть две авто-двери и окно, которое защищает от Бланка. Если аниматроники подходят к офису, они еще будут видны на камерах, но при этом будут находиться и за дверью. Определить их можно только по светящимся глазам (исключения – старый Кэнди и Крыс)..Энергию нужно сохранить до конца ночи. В случае, если игрок не сделает этого, в офисе погаснет свет, и из темноты нападет главный аниматроник - Кэнди. Игра сочетает в себе игровые механики FNAF 1 и FNAF 2. В отличии от оригинальной игры отсутствует система света. Коридоры не освещаются. Однако аниматроники дают о себе знать сами: у новых светятся глаза. А вот старых нужно отслеживать на камерах. Если на камере, близкой к одной из двери стоит старый аниматроник, то нужно тут же закрыть дверь. Аниматроники передвигаются довольно быстро, но слепых мест на камерах нет, это облегчает задачу, но аниматроники могут "перескакивать через камеры", то есть проходить через целые комнаты. Кэнди и Синди активны с самой первой ночи, во вторую активируется Честер, в третью - Блaнк, в третью/четвертую Старый Кэнди, Пингвин, в пятую/шестую - Крыс. Количество часов не пишется на экране: для этого на столе стоит специальный циферблат, который указывает время. История * '''30 мая 2015 года - страница игры появилась в Gamejoft. * 3 июля - был выпущен трейлер. * 18 июля - игра официально выпущена. Обновления * 19 июля - игра была обновлена до 1.0.2. * 20 июля - было выпущено маленькое обновление до 1.0.3. * 21 июля - было выпущено важное обновление до 1.1.0. * 11 сентября - было выпущено большое обновление до 1.2.0 Интересные факты * В меню игры каждый раз меняются персонажи. * Чтобы понять, стоит ли кто - нибудь у дверей можно, просто посмотрев в планшет. Этим игра легче. * Некоторые считают что на тизере с Синди изображен Кэнди, но если приглядеться, можно увидеть ресницы, которых нет у Кэнди, что опровергает наличие Кэнди на тизере. * В трейлере глаза Синди и Кэнди были показаны с красным оттенком. * Сама пиццерия по дизайну похожа на пиццерию из второй части FNaF. * Если нажать на нос Синди или Кэнди на плакате в офисе, то можно услышать смешной звук, напоминающий звук дуделки, очень похожий на звук носа Фредди в оригинальной игре. * Крыс и Кэнди единственные аниматроники, которые могут зайти с двух сторон. * Марионетка в этой игре напоминает очень известный фейк по второй части оригинальной игры, где в интернет был выложен кадр из скримера Марионетки, но при этом Марионетка была с синими румянцами и немного бледноватой маской. * После прохождения в чеке указано имя: Мэри Шмидт, что является явной отсылкой к Майку Шмидту, главному протагонисту первой части оригинальной игры. * После прохождения 6 ночи в офис добавится плюшевый Кэнди, а после прохождения 7 ночи в режиме 7/20, в офисе появится плюшевая Синди. * На чеке после прохождения 5 ночи видна тень Крыса, а на чеке после прохождения 6 ночи - отражение лица Кэнди. * Звук скримера Крыса отличается от других. * Если осветить тизер с Синей Марионеткой, то слева от неё можно увидеть часть лица Крыса. * Если осветить тизер с Старым Кэнди, то справа от него можно увидеть надпись "CAM 12". * Если осветить тизер с Кэнди, то снизу от надписи "Soon" можно увидеть надпись 01000110010011100100000101000011. Это бинарный код, надпись переводится как FNaC(Five Nights at Candy's). * Если осветлить тизер "The Broken", то между словами "The" и "Broken" можно заметить цифру 2. * Если вы уже прошли 7 ночь в режиме 7/20, и захотели снова пройти 6 ночь, то у вас исчезнет третья звезда и придётся проходить все заново. * Иногда камера 3 превращается в "Кровавый зал". Он так назван из-за того, что постеры с Кэнди и Синди становятся кровавыми, и видны надписи: It's your fault (рус. Это твоя вина!) и You fell asleep (рус. Ты заснул!). * На 7 ночь в режиме 20/20/20/20 на календаре видна надпись: You'r dead (рус. Твоя смерть) * В файлах игры найден странный череп, возможно это намёк на FNaF2, ведь там также в файлах был найден череп, который назывался "fanny". * На тизере "Thank you too" можно заметить что Старый Кэнди заметно выше Кэнди. * Под правым глазом Бланка можно увидеть рисунок головы Мангл или Фокси * Аниматроник Markiplier является очевидной отсылкой к знаменитому американскому ютуберу Markiplier. ** Также его фраза является отсылкой к концу прохождения 6 ночи FNaF, где этот же человек произнёс эти слова. * На камерах можно найти синюю бумажную поделку кота. Возможно, что это Кэнди. ** Иногда после прохождения 7 ночи можно заметить ту же фигурку. ** Также на тизере "Thank you too", эта же фигурка находится на голове Пингвина Трейлер Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Сюжет Категория:Emil "Ace" Macko Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Файлы